Songs in the Key of Pokemon aka Parodies II
by pika2006
Summary: This is my 2nd collection of parodies, this time based on Pokemon. R and R.
1. Pikachu

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, or Listen Up by Oasis. I do, however, own this version of the song

Right, timeto start my second collection of parodies, this time based on Pokemon. First up it's Pikachu, sung by Ash Ketchum.**

* * *

**

Pikachu

based on _Listen Up_ by Oasis

_Verse 1_

Pikachu

Come on now

It is time

For you to eat your food

'Cos today

Is a day

Where you must

Be at the top of your game

_Verse 2_

I want you

To be great

To be good

To be the very best

Yes we will

Win this time

We will beat

The others for the fame

_Bridge_

Let us go

And leave the others far behind

We will try our best

To win this time

_1st Chorus_

Driving up to the stadium

The tension here is building up

But we're not feeling nervous

There's nothing that'll swerve us

From being the champions of the world

_Verse 3_

Pikachu

Come on now

It is time

For you to eat your food

'Cos today

Is a day

Where you must

Be at the top of your game

_Verse 4_

I want you

To be great

To be good

To be the very best

Yes we will

Win this time

We will beat

The others for the fame

_Bridge_

Let us go

And leave the others far behind

We will try our best

To win this time

_2nd Chorus_

Driving up to the stadium

The tension here is building up

But we're not feeling nervous

There's nothing that'll swerve us

From being the champions of the world

We will be the champions of the world

We will be the champions of the world

I said that we will be the champions of the world

(guitar solo)

(REPEAT 1ST CHORUS)

I said that we will be the champions of the world

We will be the champions of the world

I said that we will be the champions of the world

We will be the champions of the world

I said that we will be the champions of the world

* * *

What doyou think? Review and let me know

BTW, the updates won't be as quick as my first lot, 'cos I'd written them monthsago. This lot are freshfrom my mind, to your monitor. Thank you


	2. Song of a Defeated Pokemon Master

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, or the original version of the song, but I do own this version. Thank you

Sorry for the delay. Ran out of ideas. Evil writer's block! As Fanfic writers, we will unite as one to defeat you!

Wha... oh yeah, another song now, and a trainer (it could be anyone) has just been defeated and he's feeling a bit down...(well, you would if that match was the final of the big league)**

* * *

**

Song of a Defeated Pokemon Master

based on _What Happened to Us? _by Hoobastank

(drum solo, followed by guitar)

Verse 1

I thought that we had just what it took

I thought that we would truly make it

I know that it isn't all your fault

It's just that all that training has been wasted

We started out well

But we couldn't tell

Just what was gonna happen some day

I thought that we had just what it took

I guess we didn't know how to make it

Chorus

What happened to us?

We used to be the winners

Of every tournament

What happened to us?

It's all just a distant

It's a distant memory

Verse 2

Remember just what the critics said?

They said we didn't have a chance at all

But we both decided to set out

And show them all that they were wrong

'Twas all going fine

But then all the time

We lost our every battle

Remember just what the critics said

They knew we didn't have a chance at all

(RPT. CHORUS)

Middle 8

Could have won this time

Could have made it right

I should have trained some more

Must have slipped my mind

It's a real dark day

Both for you and me

Imagine if we'd won

Then we could have celebrated

Our final victory

Our final victory

(RPT. CHORUS)

Ending

What happened to us?

What happened to us?

What happened to us?

What happened to us?

(piano ending)

* * *

There you go...you know the drill, review please


	3. Battle Time!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Pokemonor the original song, do own this version.

Hot off the press, this one. Written about10 minutes ago

Sung by Misty, to Ash, gearingup for thebattleof their lives...**

* * *

**

Battle Time

based on _Going Under _by Evanescence

Verse 1: Now it is time for the battle of our lives

50 Pokemon I've caught

It's me versus you in this fight for the crown

But you just take it easy

3...2...1...Go!

(drums kick in)

Verse 2: All of these years we have journeyed together

All for this final moment

I'm not gonna back down because you say so

Because I'm gonna reach the top

Bridge: Goldeen...go...right now

Chorus: It's battle time (battle time)

Fight for the crown (Fight for the crown)

It's gonna be epic (Gonna be epic)

I've got to win now...it's

Battle time

Verse 3: It is now time for the final encounter

(spoken) Everybody's out there all cheering for us, let's show them what we've got

(singing) Let's go right now, let us get this over with

So we can decide who's the best

Bridge: Butterfree...go...right now

Chorus: It's battle time (battle time)

Fight for the crown (Fight for the crown)

It's gonna be epic (Gonna be epic)

I've got to win now

Middle 8: So go on and show

Show me what you got

It is now time to see

Who is the victor

Are you ready now

Because it's battle time

(guitar solo)

Bridge: For the last...time...here we go

It's battle time (battle time)

Fight for the crown (Fight for the crown)

It's gonna be epic (Gonna be epic)

I've got to win now...it's

Battle time

Battle time

Battle time!

* * *

Ta da...What do you, the people, think. Have _your _say and review. Thank you


End file.
